


I've found my sweet escape when I’m alone with you

by palubass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jay's wedding, M/M, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look quite decent, Styles”.</p><p>“I hope not too much, I don’t want to steal the thunder”  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I bet no one is going to look at you when they can be looking at me” he passes his hand through his hair, comically. </p><p>“Yeah?” Harry looks at him, amused. “And who will you be looking at, then?”<br/>Louis’s eyes soften as he intertwines their fingers together, brushing slightly Harry’s hand with the tip of his thumb. “You, of course”.</p><p>(or the one where Louis and Harry share a moment alone before Louis' mum wedding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found my sweet escape when I’m alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii :D after spending all afternoon reblogging a lot of stuff about the wedding I've come with the idea of this fic because Harry and Louis sharing a moment in a day like this is way too cute to letting it pass without writing anything <3 Hope you enjoy it :D

“Knock, knock” 

“Yeah?” Harry asks while adjusting his shirt. The door opens and Louis appears, dressed in a glorious suit. Harry grins at his reflection in the mirror. “Hi, babe. Thought you were downstairs with the girls”.

“Just checking my amazing boyfriend” he answers, entering and shutting quickly the door behind him. “Wait, what? Are you really doing a nip slip at my mum’s wedding?” he asks trying to sound ofended but far too amazed of how stunning Harry looks. “You look quite decent, Styles”.

“I hope not too much, I don’t want to steal the thunder” his smile growing bigger. Louis chuckles and walks to stand right next to him, looking at both of them in the mirror.

“Don’t worry about it, I bet no one is going to look at you when they can be looking at me” he passes his hand through his hair, comically.

“Yeah?” Harry looks at him, amused. “And who will you be looking at, then?”

Louis’s eyes soften as he intertwines their fingers together, brushing slightly Harry’s hand with the tip of his thumb. “You, of course”. Harry laughs a little but he cuts it and looks at him. He tilts his head to go after Louis’ lips.

“Sorry, boys” Jay appears in the room, the hand still in the doorknob “Oh, Harry, you look really good, honey. Boo, Eleanor is downstairs, you should go for a few photos with her…”

Louis feels Harry’s hand slipping from his and he clenches his jaw.

“…Okay. See you in a bit, mum.”

“You look amazing, ma’am” Harry says, not really looking at her. Jay chuckles just like his son and blows a kiss to the two of them before getting out of the room. When they are alone again, Harry turns around without looking at Louis “You should go now, see you later”.

“Babe…” Louis gently grabs him by his necklace and pulls him close so he can crush their lips together. He licks his lower lip and bites him softly so he can enter the tip of his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry allows him by opening his mouth and kisses him a few seconds, not really deepening the kiss, just enjoying the feeling of Louis lips and tongue against his. When they pull apart, Harry moves his lips, brushing softly his skin and gives him little kisses along his jaw. Louis closes his eyes and whispers “I’m sorry”.

“Not your fault, Lou”

“Yeah, whatever” he says turning his head, but Harry grabs him by his chin to make him turn his head and look at him.

“Not your fault”

“I don’t want you to be upset” his hands grab Harry’s hips firmly and he gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Well, we are together now and you look stunning, believe me, I can think of worse scenarios.” Louis laughs a little.

“I bet you can’t wait to fuck me”

Harry smirks and lowers his head to bite him on the neck, tracing his tongue along the red mark he has just left there. “You have no idea…”

“Actually, I can imagine it rather well” Louis answers while grabbing his hips harder and pressing his crotch against Harry’s.

“Christ, Lou” Harry moans. “Nope, we can’t do this now. Your mum is waiting, Eleanor is waiting and these trousers are way too tight to have a boner right now”. Louis laughs louder and he’s beautiful, Harry thinks. His eyes are sparkling and he’s got wrinkles by his eyes and he looks so wonderful within that blue suit and with his fringe up.

“Hazza?”

Harry blinks and realizes he maybe has been staring a little too long. He smiles to compensate the awkwardness, although Louis is totally used to it and he doesn't mind a bit. “We should go downstairs now. See you around, babe”

“Don’t party too much without me, Hazza” Louis gives his bum a squeeze and Harry winks at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 :D


End file.
